Ink jet printers are one type of apparatus for depositing drops on a substrate. Ink jet printers typically include an ink path from an ink supply to a nozzle path. The nozzle path terminates in a nozzle opening from which ink drops are ejected. Ink drop ejection is typically controlled by pressurizing ink in the ink path with an actuator, which may be, for example, a piezoelectric deflector, a thermal bubble jet generator, or an electrostatically deflected element. A typical print assembly has an array of ink paths with corresponding nozzle openings and associated actuators. Drop ejection from each nozzle opening can be independently controlled. In a drop-on-demand print assembly, each actuator is fired to selectively eject a drop at a specific pixel location of an image as the print assembly and a printing substrate are moved relative to one another. In high performance print assemblies, the nozzle openings typically have a diameter of 50 microns or less, e.g. around 25 microns, are separated at a pitch of 100-300 nozzles/inch, have a resolution of 100 to 3000 dpi or more, and provide drops with a volume of about 1 to 120 picoliters (pL) or less. Drop ejection frequency is typically 10 kHz or more.
Hoisington et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,315, describes a print assembly that has a semiconductor body and a piezoelectric actuator. The body is made of silicon, which is etched to define ink chambers. Nozzle openings are defined by a separate nozzle plate, which is attached to the silicon body. The piezoelectric actuator has a layer of piezoelectric material, which changes geometry, or bends, in response to an applied voltage. The bending of the piezoelectric layer pressurizes ink in a pumping chamber located along the ink path. Piezoelectric ink jet print assemblies are also described in Fishbeck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,227, Hine U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,598, Moynihan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,346 and Hoisington U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,391, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.